lupinfandomcom-20200223-history
Hangman
is a character from Lupin the Third Part II. Character History Hangman was hired by Mulligan to take out Lupin III and retrieve the stolen jewels from his casino. His orders that he doesn't care if Lupin is dead or alive as the body will be disposed of by Mulligan. It was mentioned that it was a while since the hitman had a job, Hangman being angered by the comment pointed his gun directly at Mulligan and shot his office. He also murdered Mulligan's cat. He is known to fire his rifle like a machine gun and is athletic as he can jump on tree branches with ease. The characters mention his smell. Koichi Zenigata who saw him for the first time and walked past him, he comments that he stinks as he had to cover his nose with his hat. Mulligan also had to put a tissue on his nose due to his stench. Daisuke Jigen says that he "smells like a corpse". Hangman phoned up Lupin to ask him to give over the jewels. Lupin refused as Fujiko stole them but declared that he would have a fight. Afterwards he shot the phone booth that Lupin was in and ran away to behind a table with Jigen. The bullets stopped firing and threw a tarot card at Lupin showing his fate. While driving, Hangman stood at the middle of the road in a forest and fired directly at Lupin and Jigen. They escaped their car as it crashed towards a tree but he jumped away before the crash. As Jigen tried to hide his smell, he fired his weapon causing Jigen to flee and drop his magnum. While Hangman was walking slowly towards him, Jigen tells him the truth but as he asks him, Jigen knows that he'll be dead either way. Lupin then fires to get Jigen to safety but hides himself behind a tree for cover as Hangman fires and Lupin runs away. They end up at the tree tops standing on branches, Hangman asks who has the jewels but Lupin lies saying that he has them to protect Fujiko. Standing upside down he fires at Lupin's tree branch causing him to fall to the ground. Both Hangman and Lupin fire at each other however he ends up being out of bullets and slowly walks back away. Turns out that Hangman put an explosive bullet inside Lupin's Walther P38. While they were talking, Hangman found Lupin's hideout and Goemon reflected his bullets using the Zantetsuken. This time he brought two weapons with him and shot the roof of the hideout that came down, then he fired at the rest of the hideout completely destroying the place. Lupin ran away holding a saw that confused Hangman as he kept firing and shot at a tree that had Lupin that tumbled down. He managed to set up a catapult and fired bottles of wine at him, he shot them but the wine went all over him. The last batch of wine was fired by Jigen and went all over Hangman as he was covered in wine. With a fire arrow, he was burning away and went straight towards a river. It is unknown whether he is still alive. Notes *The character is unusual for his green skin and his ghoulish appearance. His eyes also have red outside the eye balls. *Hangman's tarot card is a combination of The Hanged Man (shown with a noose) and Death (the number XIII). Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Villains